


She Could Do A Bit Better

by geeky__chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers Odinson, Loki gets caught with the Valkyrie, Thor and Loki - Freeform, Thor can't stop teasing, Thor ships it, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky__chick/pseuds/geeky__chick
Summary: While wandering the Statesman at night, Thor stumbles onto an intimate scene and can’t help but give his brother a bit of grief about it.Prompt for gaslightgallows, "Thor lovingly ribbing his brother for being involved with the Valkyrie".





	She Could Do A Bit Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> This was more fun than it ought to have been to write! Thanks GaslightGallows for the prompt, I do hope you enjoy your pressie!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

The ship practically sang to him. As he walked the metallic corridors, his boot falls echoed in the quiet. He could hear, under the tinny sound of his steps, the dull roar of the engines mingled with a low whine of electronic machinery in the very walls.

These long, lonely corridors filled with white noise as the ship’s compliment took to their beds or their tasks depending on what time of day it was. Thor found himself soothed by the echoes and thrum of the ship, the noise that filled up his head so the thoughts were simply quiet for a time. During the mess that were his days, the King of Asgard hardly had time to breathe, much less concentrate on one of the millions of thoughts that whizzed through his mind one after the other. People wanted decisions from him, answers, soothing.

_And our king? What does the King of Asgard want?_

Heimdall’s question floated to the top of his thoughts and Thor sighed, running a hand over his still too-short hair.

His old friend was not satisfied by the easy answers: a home for his people, safety, his kingdom to thrive. Heimdall wanted to know what _Thor_ wanted.

And in truth, Thor had no idea.

The king nodded in an absent fashion honed from centuries in his father’s court as a pair of guards made their way toward him. Though he tried to move on the opposite schedule of the patrols in the corridors, they sometimes managed to find him on his solitary walks.

Damn it.

They pulled up short before their king, slamming gauntlets into breastplates in their form of salute. These were not the Valkyrie’s men, but Heimdall’s. Thor sighed.

“A walk, is it, your majesty?” The title still grated but Thor nodded.

“Yes.” Thor answered as shortly as he could without rudeness.

“Would you like company?” The other guard asked, his chest puffing out proudly.

“No!” Thor replied too sharply before he cleared his throat and dialed down his tone. “No, thank you. Go on with your patrol.”

The guards hesitated a moment, then bowed low. Before they had come out of the bow, Thor stepped around them and headed for the next corridor. The idea of being followed even here, on a lonely walk through the ship, made his skin crawl, so Thor took a quick succession of lefts and rights. The random nature of his trajectory ought to have thrown the guards off, in case they decided they wanted to continue following him.

Sighing, Thor slowed his pace when he reached the ‘night shift’s’ corridors. Here he was unlikely to be disturbed, since the occupants of the rooms ought to have been on duty in various parts of the ship. Loki and Heimdall had come up with the housing arrangements, ensuring the day and night shifts did not disturb one another during their sleeping hours.

So far, it was working well and Thor enjoyed walking the empty corridors quite a bit.

Before he had taken more than a dozen steps through the quiet passageway, Thor heard a distinctly familiar voice coming from the electrical alcove ahead. He slowed his steps, but continued on, listening as another gasp rose above the whine of machinery. Curious more than concerned, Thor edged closer to the alcove, wondering whom had sneaked down to the empty hallway for a quick shag.

When he peered into the corridor, Thor felt his eye go wide.

His little brother had the last Valkyrie against the wall, their frantic coupling partially hidden by their cloaks. Brunnhilde had her legs tight around Loki’s waist, her hands grasping at his hair as Loki buried his face in his lover’s neck. They were still mostly clothed, to his relief, but he could still see the frenetic pace of his brother’s hips as he moved between his paramour’s legs. Thor distinctly heard Hilde murmuring encouragement around the gasps of Loki’s name.

Thor pulled his head back from the alcove, sitting against the wall to ponder what he had just seen.

When…had this happened?

As far as he knew, Hilde and Loki got on well enough to sit in council meetings together, to plan strategy for their refueling stop on Vanaheim and were able to share meals without anyone getting stabbed. He wouldn’t have called them friends, not exactly.

So how in the…?

Thor sat with his back against the wall, contemplating something other than decisions as a king for the first time in weeks. Since it wasn’t a life or death situation, Thor continued to dwell on it, tamping down all of his other needs to simply focus on his little brother being up to something as usual.

Several minutes after he initially found them, the Valkyrie came round the corner of the alcove, redressed in her black Sakaarian leathers, her deep blue cape attached to one shoulder. Thor arched a brow over his eyepatch at the woman he now called his friend, only to receive a kiss-bruised smirk for his troubles.

“Evenin’, your majesty.”

Thor bit back a chuckle as she sauntered down the hall, unashamed and unapologetic. He liked the Valkyrie immensely, especially her lack of giving a shit when it came to what she did with her life. If someone else had a problem, well, that was their issue not hers.

He watched her leave, not surprised when Loki came round the same corner, smoothing his dark hair and adjusting the black and green jacket he habitually wore.

“Hello, brother.” Thor greeted merrily, slapping his brother on the back.

Loki offered a smile that was only a touch more bashful than Brunnhilde’s as he re-belted his tunic and jacket.

“Eavesdropping, brother?” Loki asked.

“Having a walk, actually.” Thor replied. “I wasn’t expecting to find you up to something so interesting.”

Loki shot Thor a look. “Jealous?”

“Of course, I am.” Thor admitted, pushing off of the wall. “Anyone with a pulse and an attraction to the female form would be jealous.”

His brother’s shrug was an indication of understanding and nonchalance, but Thor could not stop there. Oh, no. This was…simply too good. When was the last time they’d been able to _play_?

Once, long ago, Thor and Loki lived to play jokes on one another, to see which could make the other blush or laugh. They’d long-since grown too old, too jaded for such things. But now, having seen his brother doing something so painfully _normal_ , Thor simply could not resist.

He pushed off from the wall as Loki rolled his eyes, heading down the opposite end of the corridor from Brunnhilde. Thor jogged to catch up with his brother, walking backward to watch his expression.

“So…the Valkyrie.” Thor mused aloud. “Is it…going well?”

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “You caught us fucking in an alcove and you’re asking if it’s going well. Have you somehow reverted to adolescence?”

Thor choked back a laugh, matching Loki as his brother tried to escape. There was, no matter how exasperated Loki appeared, a small smirk on his brother’s lips. He seemed to be enjoying this as well.

Or he’d just been well and fully shagged by a beautiful woman, perhaps he was lost in afterglow.

_Awww._

“How did this even happen?” Thor asked with a grin. “You aren’t exactly friendly and she’s a Valkyrie!”

“I’m aware of what she is and, honestly? I’m not sure how it happened.” Loki admitted, his pace slowing. “I’m not exactly sure why, either.”

Thor lifted his brow again. “Continue.”

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “We had dinner and ended up in bed. That was three weeks ago. Now, we seek one another out. That’s it. We’re not talking about it.”

The King rolled his eyes, slowing to a stop. “That’s healthy.”

The look his brother shot him was just shy of murderous.

“We’re trapped on a ship with all that remains of our people and a group of freed slaves hurtling toward a planet that may or may not be the salvation we need. Now is not the time to start talking about feelings and relationships.”

Thor nodded sagely. “Of course. Best to relegate it to quiet shags in electrical alcoves.”

Loki continued walking, stepping around his brother and forcing Thor to give chase.

“Would you like my opinion?”

“No.” Loki replied curtly. “I wouldn’t.”

“Well, I’m the king, so I’ll give it to you anyway.” Thor answered with a grin.

He clapped his brother on the shoulder, squeezing in that familiar fashion as they walked. Loki glanced at him, something like pleasure alight in those clear green eyes. Thor’s heart clenched hard in his chest. That look was so familiar, he felt as though all the years since that failed coronation never happened. They were, once again, merely brothers, bonded by love.

“You could do much worse.” Thor said, his grin widening. “But she could probably do a little better.”

His brother rolled his eyes to toward the ceiling, though Thor caught the small smirk playing about his lips as they turned toward the bridge.


End file.
